Question: $g(x) = 2x^{3}+6x^{2}$ $h(n) = 5n+4(g(n))$ $ h(g(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = 2(-3)^{3}+6(-3)^{2}$ $g(-3) = 0$ Now we know that $g(-3) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-3))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = (5)(0)+4(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = 2(0^{3})+6(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $h(0) = (5)(0)+(4)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$